The present invention relates to novel 9-bromoprostaglandin derivatives, a process for their preparation, and their use as medicaments.
It is known from the very voluminous state of the art of prostaglandins and their analogs that this class of compounds, due to their biological and pharmacological properties, are suitable for the treatment of mammals, including man. Their use as medicines, however, frequently presents difficulties. Most of the natural prostaglandins have a period of efficacy too brief for therapeutic purposes since they are metabolically broken down too rapidly by various enzymatic processes. All structural modifications are designed to increase their duration of effectiveness as well as their selectivity of efficacy.